


Around The Rink

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz get a bit competitive, Graham has some cocoa, and Ryan rides a reindeer (sort of).#12DaysOfThasmin
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Twelve Days Of Thasmin





	Around The Rink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasminkhxns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/gifts).



> This is a bit out of order for the prompt list, but I was inspired by Happiest Season (new holiday film starring Kristen Stewart, very gay).

“My favorite thing about Christmastime, hands down,” Ryan said as they walked, “what about you, granddad?” 

“This peppermint cocoa’s top of my list,” Graham said, holding his mug between both hands and relishing in the warmth. 

“Keeps your hands warm, that’s for sure,” Yaz said, hers being quite cold in spite of her gloves. 

“You don’t need cocoa to keep your hands warm, Yaz,” the Doctor said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Yaz didn’t understand how she could take her hand so easily, how she could do something so simple yet so significant. One disarming smile and Yaz melted so completely it was all she could do to keep walking alongside her. 

The sound of children’s laughter drew their attention away from each other. “Is that an ice rink?” The Doctor squinted against the bright white landscape, shielding her eyes from the sun with her free hand. The Doctor steered them toward it, their new destination without deliberation. “Last time I went ice skating was on the River Thames back in 1814 with my wife.” 

“Your _what?”_

“How about a friendly competition around the rink?” the Doctor said, shifting the topic like she always did whenever she’d just revealed a bit about herself. Yaz was used to this, but that didn’t mean she didn’t yearn for every bit of information the Doctor was willing to share. But just as quickly as she opened up that door, she always managed to close it, making Yaz feel like she’d just had a door slammed in her face. Perhaps the Doctor sensed this, why she’d proposed a competition. 

The Doctor and Yaz had clicked right from the beginning, and it was more than just friendship. The Doctor understood her so deeply, knew things about Yaz that she didn’t think she even knew about herself. In a way Yaz didn’t have the words to describe. As if she were a mound of puzzle pieces and didn’t know what the final image was supposed to be like, didn’t know how to fit the pieces. But the Doctor looked at her and saw a masterpiece worthy of a museum. 

It was then that Yaz realised that the Doctor was waiting for a response, her eyebrows slowly inching higher with every moment. “Bet you I can beat you in three laps,” Yaz said, and the Doctor’s face melted into a grin that could only be compared to Yaz’s. 

“You’re on,” the Doctor said, patting her on the arm before running off to get them skates. Yaz followed close after, knowing she’d be expected to pay anyway. 

Not ten minutes later, Ryan and Graham were making their way onto the ice. Graham holding onto the railing and Ryan skipping the railing altogether, using a reindeer-shaped helper to keep up. Well, relatively so, as he had to lean over to use it. He felt somewhat embarrassed, but he was used to this sort of thing. Normally, he’d avoid it altogether, but his time with the Doctor had changed him. His memory of Grace kept him going, too, with every slippery step. 

“Don’t know how we got roped into this,” Graham said, as he kept along the edge. He reckoned that Yaz and the Doctor wouldn’t even notice if they left the ice, but as long as Ryan was out here, Graham would be too. 

Ryan looked out at the Doctor and Yaz, who had gone from holding hands to racing around the rink like they were in a derby. “Think they’ve noticed they’ve gone more than three laps?” 

“Where do they get the energy?” Graham watched them out-skate any of the families and couples out on the rink. 

“I reckon the Doctor’s a bit like a car battery,” Ryan said, “as for Yaz….” 

The two seemed to feed off each other, bumping back and forth and laughing. Yaz was so competitive and it really showed, she was dead determined to beat the Doctor. Just the same, the Doctor wasn’t about to let Yaz win, pulling out moves she dubbed cheating. As competitive as they were, they never turned hostile, and seemed to egg each other on, if anything. 

“Once more around the rink?”

**Author's Note:**

> I started an LGBTQ+ Film Catalogue and it includes potential triggers if you're looking to watch Happiest Season or another film. It's also collaborative-- please feel free to add to it! 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/18sbi_ew1Z1-tpVg1Tf_PZjHEaazmfhj0GtK--52Upw0/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
